Blackout!
Blackout! is the 11th episode in Season 4 of Beavis and Butt-Head. It is the overall 72nd episode. Plot At home, Beavis and Butthead sit down to a cozy viewing of The Crap Network's premier of movie Asbestos in Obstetrics (Though Butthead explains to Beavis that Asbestos is a kind of health food, the channel is mainly a Lifetime network parody about a rescue operation in a maternity ward threatened by asbestos insulation; in short, overblown dull stuff). Shortly into the movie, an explosion is heard and shakes the neighborhood, all before anything electric immediately goes out. Wondering what happened, and obviously not understanding anything that the neighborhood watch van has been announcing, especially the part about a transformer having blown up at the power plant, the two get the idea to kick the TV to work. All while kicking, Butthead comes to the conclusion: They need a new TV. Walking out into the middle of the crazy riots in the heart of Highland (you can see McVicker also stealing mannequins), Beavis and Butthead remain oblivious to the anarchic chaos around them; Beavis attributes everyone going crazy and hoarding things to another one of those "Midnight Madness Sales" (EVERYTHING MUST GO!!). The two find a criminal duo run off with a TV, and they tell them to wait up, but change their minds after seeing them get loaded with bullets by an aggressive cop. Somewhere further in town, Mr. Van Dreesen performs traffic duty as the lights have gone out. Noticing their teacher, they also ask him where they could find a TV, but he takes the opportunity to hand the job over to the boys en route to the soup kitchen (for what reason and what purpose in a one night blackout is uncertain) despite taking their enthusiasm for hard up authorial enforcement and to be loaded with security equipment seriously. As a result of the two not knowing how to count to the number 50, they obviously botch up that job with disastrous results; though at the traffic's own disregard for common sense, basic law, and safety in a blackout, the ensuing chaos results in hilarity. Later on, a massive wreck of cars and vehicles strewn about the road is the result of their work, and Beavis and Butthead get bored of their assigned "job". Hearing a groan of pain coming from a car, they realize it's Mr. Stevenson, who got into a serious accident and whose car is totaled. Asking for help and moaning of internal bleeding, Beavis and Butthead asks him if they could watch TV at his house, but without any visible signs of saving, he passes out in despair and pain. Characters *Beavis *Butt-head *Mr. Van Driessen *Mr. Stevenson *Stewart (mentioned) *Principal McVicker (cameo) *Billy Bob (cameo) Locations *Eli's Meats *Mad Jacks *The Mens Store *Tux Rentals Gallery Blackout 1.png Blackout 2.png Blackout 3.png Blackout 4.png Blackout 5.png Blackout 6.png Blackout 7.png Blackout 8.png Blackout 9.png Blackout 10.png Trivia *In the episode's title is shown, the screen's color's will invert and "Blackout!" is very briefly replaced by "Nachos rule!" in red lettering.} *The movie on the television just before the Blackout, "Asbestos in Obstetrics," can also be seen in the original series finale, "Beavis and Butthead Are Dead." *Mr, McVicker can be seen as one of the looters during the blackout. Sources Category:Episodes Category:Episodes without Mr. Anderson Category:Episodes without Stewart Stevenson Category:Episodes without Coach Buzzcut